


Battle symphonies

by Golddude22



Series: Random Oneshots [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Something random I wrote when I should have been working on other things.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Random Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709395
Kudos: 5





	Battle symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> Something random I wrote when I should have been working on other things.

"Halt!" Conductor-General Skywalker ordered as his army crested the hill and their “enemy” came into sight.

The enemy, students of High Conductor Palpatine's school of dark music, had assembled on the opposite side of the open field, their war banners fluttering in the breeze and he felt a surge of grim satisfaction as he saw the personal standard of Palpatine himself in their midst. Their enemy had won the last three battles, but he was determined today would be different and to have the enemies leader here to witness their victory would make it all the sweeter.

Of course, they weren't really enemies, but the rivalry between their schools had been going on for longer than anyone could remember. Today was just the latest in an uncountable number of confrontations over the centuries. 

“Shield formation” he called and his forces, comprising of the 501st and 212th battle choirs, a number of soloists from the elite classes, a full war orchestra and his own personal command squad, moved to obey.

“How do you want to play this?” his most trusted advisor, Obi-wan, asked, while their troops moved into position.

“Hmm, we'll open with the Battle of the Heroes, after that, we'll see what they do,” Anakin replied.

“Very well, Marshal, warm them up,” Obi-wan said.

“Yes Sir,” Marshal Conductor Cody replied, gesturing to his Captains, who nodded and began putting their charges through their warm up routines.

While they listened to their people warm up, Anakin looked more closely at the opposing forces, taking note of units he knew and mentioning ones he didn't.

“Is that a death watch band?” he asked suddenly, spotting a familiar looking standard.

“Where?” Obi-wan asked.

“In the front, centre right, next to the Dathomir choir.”

Obi-wan frowned and pulled out a set of field glasses.

“Yes, it is,” he said after a moment. “Looks like the Kryze sisters too.”

“Are they going to be a problem?” Ahsoka asked, fingering her double bass nervously.

“They shouldn't be, Death Watch is just an extreme heavy metal school and their music is nothing special from what I've heard of it.”

“But I'll keep an ear out, just in case,” Obi-wan added.

“Good,” Anakin nodded as Cody returned.

“All set General,” he informed them.

“Very good Marshal, let's begin, The Battle of the Heroes.”

“With pleasure Sir,” Cody smiled, drawing his baton and stepping to the front of their formation.

After a brief pause to make sure he had everyone's attention, he flicked his hand and the opening notes of The Battle of the Heroes rose from their formation, and Anakin had the satisfaction of seeing surprised looks on the faces of the enemy as his masterpiece began.


End file.
